


The after life of party

by HypervioletPixie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattia stava iniziando a pentirsi di aver deciso di seguire Stephan. A sua discolpa, quando il mister avrebbe scoperto della loro “serata brava”, avrebbe potuto dire che l’altro era stato così convincente nel suo discorso. Non che Mattia l’avesse seguito, troppo intento com’era a fissarlo e a pensare a quanto si stesse facesse decisamente grosso. Aveva colto qualcosa come “Andiamo a riprenderci la nostra adolescenza!”, “Tia, non ti annoi a fare esattamente quello che gli altri ti dicono?” e un chiarissimo “Godiamocela, no? Ho saputo di una discoteca qua vicino a Gallarate che è fantastica”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The after life of party

Mattia stava iniziando a pentirsi di aver deciso di seguire Stephan. A sua discolpa, quando il mister avrebbe scoperto della loro “serata brava”, avrebbe potuto dire che l’altro era stato così convincente nel suo discorso. Non che Mattia l’avesse seguito, troppo intento com’era a fissarlo e a pensare a quanto si stesse facesse decisamente grosso. Aveva colto qualcosa come “Andiamo a riprenderci la nostra adolescenza!”, “Tia, non ti annoi a fare esattamente quello che gli altri ti dicono?” e un chiarissimo “Godiamocela, no? Ho saputo di una discoteca qua vicino a Gallarate che è fantastica”.  
Mattia aveva acconsentito solo perché di tornare a Milano dopo la faticosa – e sfortunata – trasferta del giorno prima non ne aveva voglia. Avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi sua madre, convinta che fosse bisognoso di coccole. Di venire consolato dalla madre a quasi vent’anni, come quando ne aveva dieci e faceva su e giù per il campetto del Cimiano, per una partita andata male non ne aveva proprio voglia. Così, senza porsi troppe domande, aveva accettato a cuor leggero. D’altronde era maggiorenne, nessuno gli impediva di consacrare una serata della sua vita al divertimento.  
Ma ora, vedendo Stephan ubriaco fradicio con solo due cocktail nemmeno tanto carichi, si stava decisamente pentendo di aver accettato.  
All’ingresso nel locale, Stephan era stato riconosciuto subito. E da lì a riconoscere lui, il passo era stato breve. Spesso aveva ringraziato la sua aria anonima, ma mai aveva maledetto le apparenze del compagno di squadra tanto come in quel momento.  
In quel momento, appoggiato al bancone del bar con in una mano una coca-cola e nell’altra il cellulare, si ritrovò a sperare che lo show di Stephan finisse presto, che si stancasse di tutte quelle attenzioni e tornassero a casa.  
« Matti » lo chiamò. « Ma non vieni a conoscere Camilla? »  
« Carlotta » lo corresse automaticamente la ragazza, arrossendo nel momento in cui Stephan le passò un braccio attorno alla spalla.  
« Fa lo stesso ».  
La ragazza in questione, considerò Mattia, sembrava essere sul punto di morire d’infarto. Stephan non si rendeva conto dell’effetto che faceva alle persone da sobrio, da ubriaco poi sembrava quasi che lo facesse apposta a comportarsi in quel modo. Sorrideva con quel suo sorriso tutto denti alla ragazza, le si avvicinava all’orecchio tanto da toccarlo per parlarle, le sistemava casualmente una ciocca di capelli finita davanti agli occhi e – ciliegina sulla torta – continuava a darle baci sulla guancia, troppo preso dall’euforia dell’alcol e da quella di aver trasgredito un ordine del mister. Il giorno dopo poi si sarebbe pentito mortalmente e avrebbe scongiurato Mattia di non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno una parola. Come se Mattia poi l’avrebbe detto a qualcuno, lui nemmeno avrebbe voluto uscire. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe passato la serata chiuso in camera a sfidare a PES Stephan, Milan contro squadra modificata.  
Cercando di reprimere un sospiro sconsolato, Mattia si avvicinò al capannello di ragazze che circondavano l’altro. Le ragazze premevano e spingevano per stargli affianco, mentre la ragazza che Stephan stava usando per sorreggersi aveva raggiunto la colorazione di una lattina di coca-cola. Un paio di ragazze si erano avvicinate a lui, ma lui le aveva dribblate come nemmeno faceva in campo con gli avversari e si era diretto da Stephan con l’intento di portarlo via prima che la situazione potesse degenerare ulteriormente.  
Se la sua ragazza l’avesse scoperto sarebbe diventata peggio del mister.  
« Ste, che ne dici se ce ne andiamo? Domani c’è allenamento e gradirei dormire almeno un attimo ».  
Un barlume di lucidità gli attraversò lo sguardo, ma venne subito offuscato da una risata.  
« Ma Camilla e le sue amiche sono simpatiche! » esclamò stringendo la ragazza contro il petto. Se non fosse morta d’infarto, pensò, sarebbe sicuramente stata per mancanza di ossigeno. Oltretutto la ragazza sembrava aver perso la voglia di controbattere dicendo il suo vero nome ed era piuttosto impegnata a far passare casualmente la mano sul petto del suo compagno di squadra sotto lo sguardo divertito delle amiche. Mattia doveva fare assolutamente qualcosa o sarebbe finita con la ragazza che trascinava in bagno Stephan e lo stuprava.  
« Sì, molto simpatiche, Stephan » commentò, probabilmente facendole sperare tutte. « Sai cos’è altrettanto simpatico? Tu che domani non riesci ad alzarti dal letto e non vai agli allenamenti ».  
« Terribile » commentò Stephan. « Il mister non mi farebbe partire titolare poi » rispose, oscurandosi in volto.  
« Vedo che hai capito » sorrise e gli si avvicinò, scostando malamente la ragazza – che nel frattempo aveva espanso la zona dei suoi palpeggiamenti fino all’ombelico di Stephan. Si passò il braccio dell’altro sopra le spalle e insieme si diressero fuori da quel locale e Mattia aveva l’impressione che non ci sarebbe più voluto tornare, nemmeno se l’altro l’avesse implorato in tutte le lingue del mondo.  
« _Matti, Matti, Matti_ » lo chiamò con aria sconsolata, scuotendo la testa. « Non si fa così però ».

Stephan caracollò verso l’auto, sostenuto da un Mattia sempre più convinto della sua prossima beatificazione. Arrivati nel grande parcheggio esterno del locale, dopo vari metri di camminata a zigzag in una specie di prato che assomigliava vagamente a una selva, raggiunsero la piccola Golf. Appoggiò Stephan alla portiera per cercare in tasca le chiavi, ma quando le ebbe trovate, l’altro si oppose.Sperò per il suo compagno di squadra che non ci fossero graffi sulla carrozzeria, altrimenti gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara in allenamento. Non sapeva ancora come, ma un modo l’avrebbe sicuramente trovato.  
« Rimaniamo un po’ qua » lo pregò con uno sguardo a metà strada tra un cerbiatto e il gatto con gli stivali di Shrek.  
« Sei senza ritegno! » esclamò Mattia, facendolo ridere. Per non perdere l’equilibrio e rischiare di scivolare dalla portiera, Stephan gli passò le braccia sulle spalle e appoggiò il mento nell’incavo del suo collo.  
« Matti, Matti, Matti » sussurrò, provocandogli dei piccoli brividi di freddo nel punto in cui le sue labbra gli sfioravano il collo. « Sei ingiusto però. Io volevo solo divertirmi ».  
« E mi pare che tu ti sia divertito abbastanza » rispose Mattia, cercando di staccarselo di dosso, ma l’altro sembrava non volerne sapere di allontanarsi.« Sì che si fa così. Stavi cominciando a diventare ridicolo e ti ho salvato da una colossale figura di merda. E la ragazzina che stavi abbracciando a momenti moriva d’infarto. Crudele da parte tua non accorgertene ».  
« No, non è vero » si lagnò, iniziando a strusciare la testa sulla sua mandibola. A Mattia sembrò un piccolo gatto e quasi quasi si aspettava di sentirlo fare le fusa.  
« Sì, Ste. Ora però se ti stacchi ce ne torniamo a casa. Che ne dici? » gli parlò come se si fosse trattato di un bambino piccolo e capriccioso, che pesta i piedi pur di non andare a letto.  
« No, voglio stare qui per sempre » si lamentò ancora. A Mattia la situazione stava iniziando a diventare stretta. Con tutto il rispetto per il compagno di squadra, ma reggere quasi ottanta chili di ragazzo non era il suo passatempo preferito. Non era solito passare il tempo con un ragazzo che non vuole scollarsi di dosso e la situazione – o forse che i brividi che continuavano ad attraversarlo – stava iniziando a farlo sentire a disagio.  
« Non possiamo stare qui, ci sono gli allenamenti domani » replicò.  
« Matti, Matti, Matti » Stephan sussurrò di nuovo il suo soprannome, tornando a nascondere il naso vicino alla sua clavicola. « Sei noioso » gli disse, soffocando le parole sulla pelle morbida del collo dell’altro. La situazione per Mattia ora stava diventando decisamente ingestibile.  
Senza nemmeno capire come – non si ricordava il momento esatto in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi – si ritrovò posizionato tra la portiera della macchina, lì dove prima era Stephan, con il suo corpo premuto addosso.  
Non fece in tempo a lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa, che subito l’altro si era praticamente avventato sulla sua bocca in quello che sembrava un goffo tentativo di mangiargli la faccia.  
Avrebbe voluto ridere tanto perché Stephan che da ubriaco baciava come se più che voglia avesse fame, non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato.  
« Io credo che andrò a vomitare. Senza offesa, Stephan » fu la prima frase che riuscì a pronunciare. Si sentiva tremare le mani, ma non voleva dare la soddisfazione all’altro di vederlo in un qualche modo provato.  
« No, credo che ti imiterò anche io » rispose Stephan prima di sparire nel sottobosco, facendo sospirare Mattia.

*

Il primo pensiero di Stephan la mattina è sempre rivolto alla sveglia che, come ogni giorno, decide di interrompere sul più bello qualche sogno – l’ultima volta stava baciando la coppa della Champions League che all’improvviso si trasformava in un Pallone d’Oro. Quella mattina, diversamente dalle altre, non c’era nessuna sveglia a tirarlo giù dal letto costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi, ma la luce insistente che entrava dalle persiane che la sera prima si era dimenticato di chiudere. Si tirò a sedere sul letto districandosi dalle coperte avvolte attorno alle sue gambe. Pensò distrattamente che avrebbe fatto meglio a calmarsi durante il sonno perché non poteva continuare a ritrovarsi il giorno seguente praticamente arrotolato nel letto per colpa delle lenzuola. Forse avrebbe dovuto abolirle e dormire solo col piumone. Il freddo della notte a Carnago non era così pungente da dover dormire sepolto sotto strati di coperte. Allungò le braccia verso l’alto cercando di risvegliare un po’ i muscoli intorpiditi e poi si alzò rendendosi conto di avere un vago cerchio alla testa e una sete fuori controllo. Si sarebbe scolato volentieri due litri di acqua, ma quando arrivò in salotto e vide la testa di Mattia sbucare fuori da un bozzolo di coperte sul suo divano, si dimenticò completamente di quello che doveva fare. E da lì a fare mente locale su quello che era successo la notte prima fu un attimo.  
« Che hai da fissare? » gli domandò Mattia, acido come sempre la mattina. « Mai visto una persona che dorme? »  
« Non sul mio divano » replicò Stephan. « Meglio che non ti ci abitui ».  
« Tra, ho sempre meno voglia di replicare serate come quella di ieri sera, quindi dubito mi fermerò altre volte a dormire da te » gli rispose, mettendosi a sedere e tirandosi via le coperte di dosso. Rimase in boxer, ma si vestì nell’arco di due secondi netti. Stephan cominciò a chiedersi cosa non andasse, in fondo non si scandalizzava mica per un paio di mutande quando l’aveva visto in situazioni ben peggiori, quando l’ennesimo ricordo della sera prima tornò ad affacciarsi alla sua mente.  
« Già, per quanto riguarda ieri sera… » iniziò.  
« Io sono fidanzato » lo interruppe Mattia.  
« Mica ti ho chiesto di metterti con me » si scandalizzò. L’ipotesi di stare con un ragazzo non l’aveva nemmeno mai sfiorato da lontano, figuriamoci se voleva proporlo a Mattia. Oltretutto sarebbero finiti entrambi castrati dalla ragazza di lui alla prima avvisaglia di “omosessualità latente”. Non che lui fosse omosessuale, aveva solo bevuto un po’.  
« Ci mancherebbe » bofonchiò l’altro.  
« Quindi, cosa vuoi che sia… possiamo considerarla una limonata in amicizia e, appunto, torniamo amici come prima, no? » gli chiese speranzoso. Aveva quasi paura che l’altro andasse a raccontarlo a cani, porci e fidanzate e si stava già preparando a dire addio ai suoi preziosi gioielli di famiglia.  
« Ah, questo risolve tutto allora » replicò sarcastico Mattia, alzandosi dal divano e avvicinandosi a Stephan, quasi minaccioso.  
« Beh, non ti sei mai fatto una persona senza esserci insieme, scusa? »  
« Sì, ma aveva le tette, Ste ».  
Stephan annuì, persuaso dalle sue parole. Effettivamente anche lui vantava limonate in amicizia solamente con ragazze.  
« Matti, però non fare così. Non c’è bisogno di incazzarsi » disse, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
« Ma allora lo fai apposta! » esclamò l’altro facendo ancora un paio di passi verso il compagno di squadra.  
« A fare cosa? » Stephan gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. Proprio non lo capiva certe volte. In quel momento era sicuro di non aver fatto nulla di male.  
« A chiamarmi Matti ».  
«Perché? Ambro ti chiama così ma non è che ti lamenti di solito ».  
« Grazie al cazzo, con lui non ho mai “limonato in amicizia” » gli spiegò, mimando due grosse virgolette a mezz’aria.  
Stephan si strinse nelle spalle. Non vedeva quale problema ci fosse a chiamarlo così.  
« Possiamo classificare la cosa con un “eravamo ubriachi, non capivamo niente” ».  
Mattia tornò indietro verso il divano e si lasciò cadere sopra, tenendo la testa tra le mani. Sembrava quasi disperato. « Io ero sobrio, non so cosa sia peggio ».  
« Guarda il lato positivo della situazione » cercò di consolarlo Stephan accomodandosi affianco a lui. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per consolarlo, ma come risposta ottenne un’occhiataccia. «È successo ieri sera e stamattina non mi hai ancora picchiato… o baciato » disse pensando di farlo sorridere.  
« Rimedio subito. Al picchiarti ovvio. Non me ne frega niente se rimaniamo senza attaccanti » esalò tutto d’un fiato Mattia, girando la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. « E poi baci da schifo ».  
Stephan spalancò la bocca, non aspettandosi una risposta del genere. « Ma smettila! Non si è mai lamentata nessuna ».  
« Ma io non sono nessuna, e se permetti mi lamento visto che sembrava che mi volessi staccare la lingua a morsi ».  
Stephan, punto sull’orgoglio, cercò di replicare qualcosa, ma non sapeva se offendersi o piuttosto picchiare l’altro. O baciarlo di nuovo per fargli rimangiare tutto quello che aveva detto. Senza pensarci un minuto di troppo aveva già capito quello che doveva fare. Con una mano girò il volto dell’altro e lo baciò. Non gli piacevano quei baci dolci, fatti apposta per saggiare le labbra dell’altro, lui preferiva quelli più passionali, con un fine ben preciso. Non era più un adolescente che passava le ore a baciare la ragazzina di turno, cercando di convincerla ad andare oltre. Nel momento in cui le sue labbra si erano appoggiate su quelle di Mattia, aveva capito che avrebbe volentieri mandato a quel paese tutte le sue convinzioni. Si staccò però quasi subito, sconvolto dai suoi pensieri.  
« Dai, Matti » gli soffiò a pochissima distanza dalle labbra ancora umide. « Non bacio poi così da schifo ».  
« In effetti, hai ragione tu » replicò l’altro, quasi controvoglia, con il fiato corto che lo tradiva. « E questo però cos’era? » gli chiese. Stephan notò una leggera nota sarcastica, nascosta molto malamente.  
« Una seconda limonata in amicizia? » gli chiese retorico.  
Quella volta però Stephan si meritò il pestone sul piede e l’occhiata assassina.


End file.
